


It's Date night for us baby boy

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Date Night, M/M, boxes this time!, snarky boxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(hey lady! you can't cheaply skip out the deadpool goodness!)<br/>some pretty unsavoury R rated stuff><br/>“guys come one, back to me and writer woman”</p><p>*date night playing spideyPOOL*</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Date night for us baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> {yellow}  
> [white]  
> (is deadpool when peter isn't involved)
> 
> me and my friend went to town yesterday and played Pool and this idea and pun hit me just as i was about to play.

So, the guy had it coming really, try and work with people who want to k-word half of New York City and the avengers are gonna have to drop some sweet justice. 

 

Deadpool technically had no real reason to be there when said justice was going down, he wasn't an avenger (ouch, that hurt) and justice was not exactly his reason for being. (i am the king of justice how dare you) But he was trying and more importantly was there because spiderman was there. (that was not the only reason!) Spiderman being peter parker, Parker being Wade’s current big time crush and potential boyfriend if he survived until Friday for their agreed date.(see! making assumptions on my motives, tut tut.)

 

“yep thats right, just popping ya in the back of the van to be taken to the cops, who even uses vans these days”

“wade”

“yeah yeah but c’mon Petey who uses vans? its lame!”

{lamo}

[guys getting a buddy for the ride and yes, we are all in argument on the lame factor of vans]

“ah, good ol Iron man is gonna..nope” Stark passed deadpool and spiderman with a flicker of annoyance.

“Parker why is he here?”

{he knows why we are here right? i means its kinda obvious..Petey pie}

[Friggin tin can]

{i thinks its actually iron, hence, iron man, ya know?}

[shut it. its an expression]

Peter sighed and rubbed his has face.

“ah! the righteous cap will ride with you you insignificant baddy essential to plot, oh black widow’s coming too!” 

{these 4th wall breaks are going right over their heads}

[i know right? you get it though, don't you?]

{nice}

Deadpool shook his head, the boxes actually making nosies as they tumbled, as if there were actual boxes lying around in his head. Everyone just frowned at wade before getting on with the job. the sooner They finished the sooner they could leave.

“all in a nights work ey Spidey?”

Peter smiled and sighed,  
“wade do you have to piss everyone off?”

“i don't try to”

peter winced, “its getting late, i gotta go see aunt May, see you on Friday?”

“yeah! sure..Friday, our date”

Peter rolled his eyes,

“don't forget”

with a gasp-“i would never!’

{he has literally been waiting for this day for too long to forget about it}

[he even dreams about it..they can get quiet disturbing]

{i like them}

[you would]

a quick kiss on the forehead had wade snapping to attention. Peter smiled shyly then bit his lips, cracked as they were.

“see you on Friday”

{how are we supposed to wait till Friday}

[its only Monday]

{noo! not Mondays! Mondays are no good -thats common knowledge, even precious Petey knows that surely!}

 

**a little later**

(hey lady! you cant cheaply skip out the deadpool goodness!)

{to be fair, it was just us moping around and dreaming up some pretty..}  
[some pretty unsavoury R rated stuff]

“guys come one, back to me and writer woman”

{f we wanna gets with Petey pie i suggest we be nice to her}

[we’re boxes, we can’t get it on]

{*le gasp*}

[really?]

{how dare you! your broke my tiny boxy mind! I’m..just a box, not even a corporeal box..why am i yellow? am i fully yellow? what am i?}

 Deadpool shook his head sighed, resting his chin in his right hand. 

 

**An hour or two later**

( really? again? wow, then again,we’re skipping to the date so complaining probably aint too good)

 

“wade!” Peter yelled, waving excitedly to grab his attention.Wade was still wearing his suit (what? i’d been busy taking a quick job, there was no blood i promise!)

{haha, job}

[shhh]

“sorry i didn't get to change”

“its okay, you’re great as you are”

Deadpool blushed (see, red suit means you cant see the blood or blush! genius!)

Peter grinned and wade couldn't help but feel weak at the knees.

“so, what are we doing tonight?”

wade grinned, “well my dear-since our name is spideypool”

a frown from Peter

‘so ya know..Pool..if you wanna i mean i haven't played in a while and the boxes always tell me the wrong rules if i forget and”

“it sounds great, very well thought out, lets go” peter said, his hand outstretched.

{oh boy!}

[play it cool]

Deadpool and Peter entered the bar they had met outside at. 

“look! the pool tables are free! yes! “

peter laughed, wade was such a child when he was delighted.

{best idea}

[indeed, look at peter’s smile!]

wade snuck a glance and grinned,peter was totally loving this date.

 

the clatter of the balls (haha) filled the room as the duo took their respective turns at the table.

{doesn’t Petey just look fine, sat on the table like that, all concentrated and wearing those jeans}

[m mm mmm. we just could just]

“guys!” wade hissed, 

“knock it off, what if he hears!” 

peter noticed wade mumbling to himself.

“wade? you okay”

a cough.

“yeah course” he sheepishly replied.

“the boxes again? tell em i said hi. hey guys”

Wade stood in awe. Peter accepted the boxes and even acknowledge them…(thats my boy)

“i..i..they say hi back, my turn yet?”  
{keep him!}

[hello to you too mr parker, mr pretty peter parker]

 

“nice shot wade!”

grinning, wade accepted Peter’s high five. 

[hehe, take that]

{why do you keep hitting me? this isn't fair!}

[fair? you’re not actually the yellow ball!]

“whats up?”

Wade bit his lip  
“yellow is getting pissy because i keep knocking the yellow ball with the white and white is trying to reason with yellow.”

Peter just smiled, “ sounds like having kids”

He stepped up to Wade and kissed his fore head then his nose.

“better?”

Wade audibly swallowed. 

“ye..yeah….yeah thanks”

{…}

[…]

“thanks peter”

“anytime, to all of you”

(see what i mean, this kid does stuff to me, he’s ruined me!)

But you love him, and the date went really really well, 

(well yes)

and you have another one on Monday, dinner i believe.

(really!? oh yes! writer lady if only i weren't taken)

I'm fine thanks

(oh wow, that hurt)

I’d rather date White

{oi!}

[haha, set us up!]

(nope nope nope, I'm going)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? kudos? Please?


End file.
